Mustache Maniacs Film Co.: The Visual Dictionary
Mustache Maniacs Film Co.: The Visual Dictionary is the first full-color pictorial chronology book of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s history. It covers many of the company's films from 2004 until the end of 2009. A second edition was released in 2016. Book Details * Release Date: September 15, 2009 * Page Count: '''21 * '''Book Type: '''Informative * '''Author: Andrew Bermudez Contents The book covers nearly every Mustache Maniacs Film Co. production from January 2004 through From Sea to Shining Sea in August 2009. Almost every page is devoted to a single film, with a introduction that briefly talks about the film or films in question. Also on each page are a collection of facts, images, and highlighted elements of each image. The book them ends with a page about never-released films and then-upcoming films. Table of Contents * 1 The Films You'll Go 'Crazy' Over! * 2 Everything has to Begin Somewhere... * 3 A Trip to Legoland California * 4 The Indiana Jones Heyday * 5 Com 50: Superspy * 6 Indy and Treasure in China * 7 The Cornerstone Thespian Society * 8 Thespians Management * 9 Getting the Act Together * 10 "Don't Say No to the U.S.O.!" * 11 Hunting for Treasure * 12 News Article from The Signal * 13 Making Movies Again * 14 Com 50's Comeback * 15 The Necklace Theft! * 16 Adventure in the Orient * 17 The Lego Caped Crusader * 18 6 Weeks, 23 States, 1 Dead Gibbon * 19 The Best Movies Never Made * 20 A Crazy Future! * 21 Also From Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Tropes Mustache Maniacs Film Co.: The Visual Dictionary ''contains examples of the following tropes. * 'Great Big Book of Everything:' Sort of, at least when it comes to Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s library of content. It doesn't cover everything (and it has fallen out of date since 2010), but at its time of release, it covered nearly every production past, present, and future. * 'Product Placement:' A very obvious example is on the last page of this book, which is simply a list of then-current Mustache Maniacs Film Co. products. Even the page itself is referred to as "Also From Mustache Maniacs Film Co." in the table of contents. * 'Running Gag:' Throughout the book, there are small pointers for details in the images with descriptions of what these items are. Some of these are completely obvious (like a bat, for example), with the pointers themselves noting that these are being pointed out just to fill up space on the page. * 'School Play:' Featured in the book are none other than the Cornerstone Thespian Society plays ''Kilroy Was Here!, Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen, and Mystery at Shady Acres. The Nifty Fifties is also mentioned on the page about never-released films. Trivia * This book was created to celebrate the 5th anniversary of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. * This book is modeled after Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary. This book took inspiration from that book's indication of details, lengthy descriptions, and clean photography. * While this book was always intended to be constantly updated and revised, the second edition wasn't released until 2016, 7 years later.Category:Books Category:2009 Category:Non-Canon